


Taco Tuesday

by Coochhiiee



Category: Good Luck Charlie
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24938629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coochhiiee/pseuds/Coochhiiee
Summary: you catch bob duncan sniffing your dirty laundry
Relationships: Bob Duncan/Other(s), Bob Duncan/Reader, Bob Duncan/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Taco Tuesday

Your hips swayed from side to side as you happily walked towards your room. Today was laundry day, which was always an exciting day. You stopped all movements when you glanced up to see that your once closed bedroom door was wide open.   
Who was in your room? Your heart raced as you reached towards the door, slowly pushing on it. The door creaked a little louder than excepted, startling the person in your room. "Who are yo-" your words got cut off but a gasp when you saw exactly who was in your room. 

The intruder was none other than Bob Duncan, your step dad. What was he doing in your room? The answer to this shocked you down to the core. He was sniffing your panties that were in the dirty laundry. His nose was currently hovering over the pair of panties that you had sharted in after eating taco bell. You gagged at the sight. "Dad?? What the hell do you think you're doing???" You raised your tone in both anger and embarrassment.   
Bob swiftly turned his head to look into your eyes, dropping the panties from his grasp. "Y/N, I can explain! This isnt what it looks like." He tried to reason with you, but you were already fuming. Your gaze dropped from his eyes to see that he had a boner. A boner just from sniffing your shit stained panties. What the hell.

This was the worst way to start off laundry day. First you had to clean your shit stained panties, but now you had to also clean your step dad's cum stained boxers. Dear lord.


End file.
